uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meade Publications
Meade Publications, Inc. is a multinational magazine publishing corporation. It was founded by the late Bradford Meade and is currently run by Claire Meade. Ownership *Bradford Meade (Founder of the business.) *Claire Meade (Legally until Bradford's video names one of his children the rightful owner.) *Alexis Meade / Daniel Meade *Alexis Meade / Daniel Meade / *Wilhelmina Slater *Daniel Meade / *Wilhelmina Slater *Calvin Hartley *Claire Meade Note: Ownership of Wilhelmina's share actually belonged to William Slater-Meade. Publications * MODE, ''fashion magazine / flagship publication * ''Cucina * Player, ''magazine aimed at men * ''Stylus, ''modern magazine * ''Modern Young Woman (MYW), ''magazine aimed at young women * ''Hot Flash (folded), magazine aimed at older women * HUDSON * City Word * Travel * Tech Wiz * THECUP * Psychology Now, health magazine * Adventure Time!, ''adventure magazine * ''Excursions Current Employees * Claire Meade - Senior Vice President (Original Owner of MODE / Editor-in-Chief of Hot Flash) * Wilhelmina Slater - Editor-in-Chief at MODE (Former Co-Editor-in-Chief at MODE / Former Creative Director at MODE / Former Assistant to Fey Sommers at MODE / Former 1/3 Owner / Former 1/2 Owner) * Marc St. James - Creative Director at MODE (Former Junior Fashion Editor at MODE / Former Assistant to Wilhelmina Slater at MODE / Former Assistant to Daniel Meade at MODE) * Meegan - Features Editor at MODE * Sofia Reyes - Founder & Editor-in-Chief at MYW * Ruthie - Assistant to Sofia Reyes at MYW * Henry Grubstick - Accountant * Kenny - Accountant Former Employees *Bradford Meade - Founder (Former CEO and Chairman of the Board of Directors / Former Publisher of MODE) *Alexis Meade - Former CEO and Chairwoman of the Board of Directors (Former Editor-in-Chief of Hudson / Former Co-Editor-in-Chief at MODE / Former 1/3 Owner) *Connor Owens - Former Chief Financial Officer *Calvin Hartley - Former Silent Owner *Fey Sommers - Former Editor-in-Chief at MODE *Daniel Meade - Former Editor-in-Chief at MODE (Former Co-Editor-in-Chief at MODE / Former Editor-in-Chief at Player / Former 1/3 Owner / Former 1/2 Owner) *Sheila - Former Creative Director at MODE *Denise Ludwig - Former Creative Director of MODE *Matt Hartley - Former Managing Editor at MODE *Betty Suarez - Former Associate Editor at MODE (Assistant to Daniel Meade at MODE / Assistant to Sofia Reyes at MYW / Assistant to Daniel Meade at Player / Assistant to Wilhelmina Slater at MODE) *Penny Meadows - Former Features Editor at MODE *Kimberly "Kimmie" Keegan - Former Associate Editor at MODE (Former Intern at MODE) *Vincent Bianchi (Former Photographer) *Christina McKinney - Former Seamstress at MODE *Nick Pepper - Former Assistant to Alexis Meade at MODE *Natalie - Former Assistant to Daniel Meade at MODE *Lexi - Former Assistant to Daniel Meade at MODE *Sharmane - Former Assistant to Daniel Meade at MODE *Amanda Tanen-Sommers-Cannon - Former Receptionist at MODE (Former Assistant to Daniel Meade) *Helen - Former Receptionist at MODE *Justin Suarez - Former Intern at MODE Trivia *Somehow, Meade Publications had a Board of Directors but none of them have been seen apart from Bradford and Alexis *Claire runs (and apparently owns) Meade Publishing but her title is Senior Vice President *When Bradford's video will names his children co-owners (splitting shares between Alexis, Daniel and William although Wilhelmina had control) they got 1/3 each yet Alexis solely ran Meade Publications, Daniel ran MODE but Wilhelmina had nothing (until Alexis gave her the title of Creative Director) *Meade Publishing has had 2 CEOs (Bradford and Alexis), A "Silent" Partner (Cal) and 2 Shareholders (Wilhelmina and Daniel). *Each publication cover has been seen but the only offices seen are MODE, MYW, and Player **MODE - 01x01 **Cucina - 02x05 **Player - 02x05 **Stylus - 03x21 **MYW - 01x12 **Hot Flash - 03x21 **HUDSON - 03x21 **THECUP - 03x20 **City Word - 03x20 **Travel - 03x20 **Psychology Now! - 03x20 **Adventure Time! - 02x05 **Excursions - 03x21 Category:Magazines and TV Programs